The Real Me
by strong man
Summary: Maximillus Moose is a homosexual mage now and has kidnapped Dex against his will, but he soon finds out that it isn't that bad.


**_This is my first fanfic of one of the worst animated film of all time, Foodfight._**

 ** _Date: November 15_**

 ** _Pairing: _**Dex Dogtective/Maximillus Moose **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Dex was playing hide n' seek with his partially blind wife which was not a good idea. Anyways, Dex was looking for her in the forest "Now, where did she go? He looked left and right as he roamed through the grass until he heard the most beautiful singing voice than he stopped as if he has lost all control of his body. He didn't fear that this was Lady X's doing. He felt his body became stiff like he was frozen by the sound of that sweet voice, it's powerful vocals harnessed the dog's ears as flowers soak up the rays of the sun. "No point in attempting to call Sunshine Goodness cause she sucks at fighting, displayed during her fight with her, it was almost as if he was trying to be a Street Fighter character.

Nope, he just submitted to the magic, as it levitate's him off of the ground "Gaaah, what is this" He struggled more though it didn't do any good until he suddenly felt very sleepy so he tried to stay awake, but it was like he was sprayed with a type of lotion then his body was being slowly dragged along by an invisible rope.

Sunshine was not going to her let husband find her until she heard that something was wrong so she turned around only to bleed to death by a spear that magically appeared through her heart that appeared out of nowhere. She felt pain as the blood was slowly pouring out of her mouth when she started coughing so she tried to grip the spear, but it was hard to break pass cause it was like giving birth. She grunted, but the tighter she pulled, the pain further increased so she began to blackout by the loss of blood, her final words were just a plain wink to her husband in hope that he finds a new lover since she's never been the best.

 **(0)**

Daredevil Dan was walking his brown puppy that he named Lickballs through the same forest "Wait till Sunshine Goodness sees my pet" He looked his dog who licked his lips causing him to pick him up and hugged him. "Aww, you're such a cutie" He baby talked him before patting his butt, making him bark happily than placed him back down "Sunshine, where are you? He shouted as he looked around. Dex was taken to a cliff and began to wake up to witness the sound of running water. The Vines loosened and dropped him to his hands and knees which caused him pain "Wha-"He rubbed his head "what's going on? He asked as he regained consciousness. He finds himself being introduced by Maximillus Moose in front of him who has a big grin on his face.

* * *

"You...you were at our dinner date," He said in a weak voice, but the moose didn't say anything just crossed his arms "Hello, can you hear me? He asked in confusion and without responding, he just whiffed his hand out, balled it up. "Hey, what're you doing? He noticed a tickle in his pants as it slowly started to undo itself. Maximillus, you were our waiter, what the fuck happened? He said as he successfully forcefully pulled his pants down to his ankles leading to the dog gasping.

His first thought was that was he going to anal him? Dex was sure that was the only solution, but perhaps he could find the reason so he asked if he was gay which he nodded and unzipped his zipper "Listen, I'm not gay if you are then that's your business. He said in fear. The moose studied his eyes and body witch indicated denial. He knows that the gay gene is there, but it's still locked. He thought and zipped up his pants as he sighed "Thanks" The dog sighed in relief when all the sudden, Maximillus figured if he can't force the gene out manually, he'll have to take drastic measures so he turned around and walked closer to the edge

"Maximillus, what're you doing"? His fear raised up after shaking himself off until his eyes widened to witness him summoning a portal door with magical tendencies, the moose looked back at him and told him a very important thing "If you wanna find out your true sexuality, come join me" He ripped open his shirt which revealed his rock-hard hairy muscular build along with his two big pecs and wearing red underwear where you can clearly see the lining of his bulge.

Dex couldn't help but stare at it before getting an erection so he notices and was panicking, this can't be happening to him cause he's married to Sunshine Goodness now though he affection was towards the moose's strong muscular body. He could still be bisexual, but it wasn't until Maximillus Moose offer him a hand "The portal is closing, time to make a decision" He said, rushing him. "Hmm, people are straight by default, but," He thought and looked at his body "he's beautiful" He hesitated to grab his hand before eventually grabbing it. Maximillus used his strength to grab his other hand. "Wait" He didn't think this through cause there was a chance of no return, but it was too late, he threw him into the door with him yelling.

The moose got a running start "Time to see what you're made of" He said referring to how Dex will handle the other homosexuals in HIS world and ran through as well before the portal vanished in thin air.

 _ **Nice comeback to the homophobes that torture this site and my fans and thankfully, this wasn't a waste of my time, unlike those comments. I usually write descriptions for new stories, but I just didn't have the dignity to do it cause this movie is very disorganized as well as it's other characters. At least the Emoji Movie is better than this poor excuse for a comedy.**_


End file.
